


The Long and Winding Road

by Lillehafrue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillehafrue/pseuds/Lillehafrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts at the end of Mystery Spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long and Winding Road

My baby purred as I put a little more pressure on the gas. The road stretched in front of us like a black ribbon, winding and twisting through the miles of wheat fields. We had booked it out of Florida faster than you could say "Okeechobee", heading north west and were now working our way through Kansas. The air was warm so I had the windows open and hummed along to "Meatloaf" on the radio.

A soft whimper made me look to my right. Sam was curled up in the passenger seat, his lanky frame twisted like a contortionist's, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. His head was angled away from me, resting against the window. The kid had always been thin, but he looked even bonier than usual. He twitched again, this time turning towards me and I could see the deep, dark circles under his eyes. I wondered again, just exactly how many Tuesday's the kid had had to live through.

I turned back to the road again. It was still hard to believe. Sam says I died. Not once. Not twice. But hundreds of times. And getting mauled by a golden retriever? Give me a break, I don't even like dogs! If I ever get my hands on that Trickster, I'll kill the bastard. And I don't know what kind of bullshit he pumped into Sammy, but he keeps looking at me. Not the usual "Dean, I have to save you" look either. More...resigned I guess is the word. Like he's accepted what's going to happen. That pisses me off. No one screws with Sammy's head but me. It's one of the privileges of being the older brother.

I fiddle with the radio as the station fades out, trying to find something that  _isn't_  elevator musak. Suddenly Sam bolts awake, the way he always does. Jesus, you'd think I'd be used to it by now.

He glances first at me, then out the window. "Where are we?" he asks rubbing his eyes.

"In the car?" I venture, throwing him a grin. God, I am a handsome devil.

"Dean."

"OK, OK, we're somewhere outside of East Bumflip, Kansas. You know, I swear I saw the Yellow Brick Road."

Sam smiled at that one. One point for me.

We drove on in silence for a while. Nothing new, Sammy was never much of a talker in the car. He pulled out his laptop and began fiddling with it. Watch, he'll claim he's looking for a job, but I bet he's surfing porn.

"I think I found us something."

Sure you have, Sammy. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

"There's a dorm in Colorado that kids are refusing to stay in. They claim they see a woman with a noose around her neck hanging from the doorways. Last week a girl killed herself the same way."

"Great! A simple haunting. Nice to have an easy job for a change." I looked over at him. "Whadda ya say?"

Sam closed the laptop. "Sure. We might as well check it out."

"All right then." The radio began playing "Lola" by the Kinks. I turned it up and pressed my foot to the gas. The car shot forward with a roar.

My guess is it'll take us another two days to hit Colorado. I'll make sure it takes three. Give Sam a chance to get some real sleep. We'll have to do some restocking before we get there anyway.

I glanced over at Sam again. He was staring blankly out the window and I shook my head. If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to kill that Trickster. Well, that and defeat the demon army on the loose, find Bela and get the Colt back, and figure out a way to survive my year.

Just another day in the life of Dean Winchester.

Man, I need a beer.


End file.
